Vivencias
by Kaoru Black
Summary: Recopilación de historias para el topic de La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki.
1. Sin rendirse

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en la Tarea # 1: "Familia Friki" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Personaje: Rita Skeeter.

* * *

 **Sin rendirse.**

* * *

Rita se ha decidido.

Ella va a trabajar en el diario _El Profeta_ como reportera y será la mejor en su área, reconocida por las fantásticas publicaciones que hará y por la gente tan famosa a la que entrevistará. A pesar de que, a simple vista, parezca una ambición muy imposible, especialmente para alguien que ni siquiera ha comenzado su sexto curso en Hogwarts, además que es mejor pensar «en algo más factible» en palabras de su madre.

No, ¡de ninguna manera!

El camino a la meta será largo: Rita tendrá que competir con personas que tienen más experiencia que ella, además de popularidad. ¿Y qué? ¿Quién dice que Rita se va rendir tan fácilmente? Le tomará tiempo, lo hará.

La gente de Hufflepuff es perseverante y no teme al trabajo pesado; como digna Hufflepuff, Rita alcanzará su gran sueño.

* * *

 _Ubiqué este drabble cuando Rita aún era joven y no empezaba a trabajar, además siempre he visto a Rita como alguien ambiciosa. ¿Por qué no se decidiría de buenas a primeras a ser la mejor en lo que hace? El que Rita sea una Hufflepuff no es canon (no se dice nada en la wikia) pero se me ocurrió mientras lo escribía y me gustó._


	2. Mi mundo, su mundo

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en la Tarea # 2: "Familia Friki" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Sentimiento: Duda.  
Personaje: Dudley Dursley.

* * *

 **Mi mundo, su mundo.**

* * *

Dudley no ha sabido qué pensar o cómo actuar desde que han abandonado tanto el hogar como la ciudad con la que crecido desde que tiene uso de razón, a pesar de que él entienda que es lo mejor y que el futuro de su familia está asegurado yéndose con esos… magos que los protegerán, sigue asegurándose que la situación es completamente bizarra para que pueda ser cierta: ¿tantas personas luchando por un ideal que puede que sobreviva o no? ¿Por un lugar donde la magia pueda disfrutarse plenamente como «ha sido hasta que apareció ese mago tenebroso»?

La sola idea de vivir en un lugar donde las «maravillas» se ven todo el día suena alucinante; acostumbrándose a la… magia desde pequeño hace que quizá pueda darle una oportunidad, simplemente supone que una cuestión no tiene nada que ver con la otra.

A ver, intenta explicarse a sí mismo: ¿qué tan fácil es renegar la educación, la forma de relacionarse con los demás… su comportamiento en general para aceptar aquello que sus progenitores se han encargado de recalcarle una y otra vez que está mal, por una y mil razones? No, en definitiva es muchísimo más complicado que decirse: «haré esto porque yo quiero les guste o no», en ocasiones Dudley se encoleriza cuando ve una película en la que ponen todo tan fácil.

La realidad es diferente a la ficción.

La magia no es como en los cuentos de hadas y sus padres son tan obstinados que no cambiarán de parecer suceda lo que suceda en su «normal y perfecta» vida.

Él no tiene un odio supuestamente fundamentado, al igual que su madre, o una aversión a cualquier cosa que no esté detallada en un horario a cumplir a rajatabla, como su padre; no, Dudley es un caso muy diferente: él no odia a su primo por ser un mago, por no poder ir a ese internado en algún lugar del mundo, ni siquiera le toma importancia que llegue tarde o que sea mejor que él en los estudios –no nos engañemos, ser aplicado académicamente no es una de sus virtudes–; Dudley lo ha hecho _porque se lo han dicho_.

A Dudley le da igual seguir la calendarización para tal evento que Vernon prepare, enterarse de las desgracias de las demás personas no es uno de sus hobbies, ¡vamos, ni Marge está entre su posible ejemplo a seguir y ella siempre le da dinero cuando lo ve…!

Bueno, tal vez Marge sí… ¡pero por la mesada!, hace tiempo que dejó de ser un niño y _eso_ Marge ignora.

—Sé que tengo una mejor persona pero no sé cómo lo haré —dice Dudley pateando con fuerza una roca en el suelo, luego se sienta en el banquillo más cercano y se cruza de brazos, en señal de frustración, y bufa—. Si esas cosas no me hubieran atacado, no estaría en este predicamento… Aunque al final tengo que madurar y me hubiera… ¡AH!

Los ojos de Dudley se van hacia el estanque más cercano, como si esperase relajarse sólo con ver las ondulaciones que provoca la joven que está tirando un par de piedras allá. Dudley siente un poco de envidia hacia ella: su vida parece ser tan fácil, no teniendo que preocuparse por convertirse en la presa de un enloquecido mago con aires de grandeza, con esa sonrisa que se le antoja algo linda y esa cabellera que…

¡¿En qué piensa?! No es momento para pensar en los atributos de una mujer, que considera guapa y…

Odiosas hormonas.

—Creo que mejor me iré, de lo contrario (Hestia si no me equivoco) vendrá a buscarme por pasarme de la hora que me dio para que dé un paseo —murmura Dudley levantándose de su asiento y, finalmente, quitando la vista de esa misteriosa joven; qué vida más problemática la de él.

»Ojalá que gane, y que vuelva con vida ya que quiero una vez más… Saber que está bien… Y que ese mago de tres al cuarto pierda.

Con un pensamiento y otro desfilando en su preocupado ser que, en determinados momentos, se pregunta si alguna vez Harry sintió lo mismo; para recordarse con amargura que, con el enorme expediente de maltrato tanto verbal como psicológico, seguramente que sí. ¿Tan mal primo ha sido? ¿Qué tanto daño le ha hecho? ¿Los amigos de la infancia de Dudley estarán bien? ¿O los perseguirán por ser cercanos a él? ¡Tiene que tener alguna respuesta!

—¿Conoces a El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado?

La muchacha le pregunta en voz muy baja, parándose en frente de él y con sus ojos brillando con intriga.

Dudley piensa tontamente que ella debe ser una bruja y que el apodo aquel es una soberana necedad, ¿y el nombre? ¿Tan malo es o qué?

—He oído acerca de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado. —Aun con su discrepancia con el tema, va a respetar la «costumbre» de ellos por decir eso, por las constantes quejas que ha oído de Harry: a su primo lo que le falta es la sutileza, no le sorprendería si por espiar a alguien terminase, por ejemplo, con la nariz rota—. Mi familia y yo nos estamos escondiendo por propia protección —informa en el mismo tono.

Las manos de la joven se hacen puño, como si le molestase.

—Cuídate —masculla entre dientes—, a ti mismo y a tu familia.

Dudley la ve con extrañeza al momento en que se recuerda sus propias palabras, para ver si ha dicho algo que la ofendiese.

—Eh —balbucea con torpeza. No ha hablado con ninguna fémina que no le ignore tras las dos primeras palabras, no suelen encontrarle atractivo alguno, ni siquiera Dudley está convencido que tenga uno que no sea ser un bravucón—…. Este, mi nombre es Dudley. ¿El tuyo cuál es?

Tras segundos de silencio, ella dice:

—Vicky.

Vicky suelta un bufido, de disgusto, antes de retomar su camino hacia un parte de la ciudad.

—¿Cómo está «su mundo»?

No va a preguntar.

* * *

 _¡Hola! La chica "Vicky" no es una OC, ella aparece en el sexto libro; su nombre es Vicky Frobisher y es Gryffindor. En mi canon, ella es mestiza._


	3. La fuente de mis pesadillas

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en la Tarea #3: "Familia Friki" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Personaje: Penélope Clearwater.

* * *

 **La fuente de mis pesadillas.**

* * *

El lugar de encanto que una vez ha sido para ella, se ha convertido en el sitio de las pesadillas que ha tenido desde que todo el horror ha llegado a su fin.

Ya no quiere sentirse desprotegida, ni desea volver a experimentar lo que es temer por su propia seguridad. Es una verdadera ironía, sí que lo es, que ahora le dé una gran aversión lo que hace años le fascinó. No volverá a hacer levitar ningún objeto, ni a ver una escoba como algo más que un objeto más de limpieza…

¡Odia la magia y no regresará a ese espantoso lugar!

Le da igual lo piense su familia, lo mal que se ponga sus amigos o lo que su novio… Ese mago: Percy Weasley. ¿Acaso ha sido Percy quien ha dicho que va a estar a su lado, sin importar qué? Él la ha defraudado, ni la buscó.

Percy no existe para Penélope.

* * *

 _Ubicado un par de meses después de que Penélope saliera de Azkaban._


	4. No soy tan inteligente

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en la Tarea #3: "Familia Friki" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Personaje: Helena Ravenclaw.

* * *

 **No soy tan inteligente.**

* * *

Nadie más que Helena entiende la enorme presión que siente cada vez que ve sus calificaciones. No importa que su madre le diga que lo ha hecho bien, que le da igual que no obtenga las mejores calificaciones y que debe de sentirse satisfecha por los logros que ha obtenido… Helena sabe que la ha decepcionado una vez más.

¿Por qué no va a ser así?

Se supone que es la hija de Rowena Ravenclaw, una de las cuatro fundadoras y extremadamente inteligente. Es lo más normal que todos esperen que ella siga los pasos de su madre, que se convierta en la mejor bruja de su generación; Helena está convencida que, al no ser igual que a lo que imaginan, lo único que consigue es fallarle a su madre.

Helena quiere que Rowena se sienta orgullosa de ella, ¡ser la mejor!

Sin embargo, no: Helena no es tan inteligente como se piensa la gente.

* * *

 _A pesar de lo que hizo Helena, no imagino que madre e hija se llevasen especialmente mal sino todo lo contrario: Rowena entendía que su hija no tenía que seguir sus pasos y no le importaba, se sentía orgullosa de ella por el sencillo hecho de ser hija suya..._

 _No obstante, Helena..._ _Bueno, está aquí lo que Helena pensaba._


	5. Iré al baile con ella

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en la Tarea #3: "Familia Friki" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Personaje: Roger Davies.

* * *

 **Iré al baile con ella.**

* * *

Las piernas de Roger tiemblan de la enorme emoción que está experimentado, sin poder acabar de creerse la buena suerte que ha tenido.

¡Fleur Delacour ha dicho que sí!

Roger está tan contento y orgulloso de sí mismo: él llevará a la hermosísima campeona del Torneo de los Tres Magos y bailará con ella, hasta puede que la bese…

Él va a ser la envidia de sus amigos cuando le cuente la noticia, viéndolo desde otra perspectiva, lo más probable es que le digan que ha probado alguna bebida alucinógena y que está delirando, o que está mintiéndoles.

Roger suelta un gran bufido, luego despotrica sobre lo incrédulos que llegan a ser. Y tercos, cabe añadir.

En ese caso, no dirá nada: aparentará que tiene desinterés; cuando llegue el baile, no habrá argumento en contra.

Es absurdo refutar lo que se ve…

¡Y él es la pareja de Fleur Delacour!

Sí, está muy, muy emocionado.

* * *

 _¿Qué se le va a hacer?_

 _Fue el mejor momento para Roger (y siendo la envidia de la mayoría de la población masculina, claro está). Aunque, siendo Fleur su pareja, la forma de pensar de Roger no estaba tan alejada de la realidad._


End file.
